


You and Me (and Baby Makes Three)

by I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue



Series: B I N G O [5]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Arguing, Birthday Party, Brendon making a SCENE, Found Pregnancy Test, Implied Relationships, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg, Suspicions, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue/pseuds/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue
Summary: Brendon finds a pregnancy test in his trash.





	You and Me (and Baby Makes Three)

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic for the Bingo Challenge. Hope you guys like it!

"You're not going to act like an asshole tonight are you," Patrick asks, putting on his chapstick.

"Why would I act like an asshole," he asks, running his fingers through his hair.

"Because I invited Dallon."

And Brendon freezes, "what?"

"I invited him here, it's Pete's birthday, they're friends, he's-"

"A complete dickhead who's been trying to get in your pants since ninth grade," he offers, "you know how I feel about him, why would you invite him?"

"You two were friends once, you know."

"Yeah," he says, "and then you and I started dating and he started coming around a lot more and letting his eyes wander."

Patrick rolls his eyes, "he doesn't let his eyes _wander._ "

"Are you kidding? Do you not remember his ex boyfriend?"

"Darren was nice," Patrick says frowning, "I'm still not sure why they broke up."

"You wanna know," Brendon asks, smiling, "Darren told me. He broke up with him because he said your name during sex. _'Oh yeah, let me make you feel good, Trick!'_ "

Patrick goes wide eyed, "Jesus, Brendon!"

He opens the door to look out seeing that no one could hear them, he closes the door and looks to Brendon who sighed and nodded, "you know I'm right. I mean, you don't think it was weird Darren even looked like you? I mean, _a lot_ like you?"

"He did not," he says, flattening out his dark blue dress.

"Blond hair, blue eyes, short, sweet, and oh yeah he looked almost identical to you in every way. Everyone noticed."

"Dallon's always dated blonds and blue eyed omegas. It's a type. Everyone has a type even Dallon."

"Yeah," Brendon laughs, "and that type is you. He does _everything_ for you, and I mean _everything_. He even gives you whatever you want."

"He does not," he tells him, debating on earrings before deciding against them.

"Yeah, bullshit. You could kill a million people and he'd hide the body every time and he'd never think any less of you."

"I'm tired of us talking about Dallon," he tells him.

"What do you want to talk about? Kids again," Brendon asks, "you always want to talk about kids. _'When are we going to have them? Why can't we have them, you like kids, don't you? Why can't we just settle down together already? It's been six years, don't you want one?'_ "

"Almost seven," Patrick says, his tone a little annoyed, "and I told you I don't want to talk about kids right now, okay?"

"Of course you do," he says, "it's all you talk about. And then you and I argue and we both leave for a few hours to cool off and come back and argue about it again and again. And look, normally I give you what you want, you know? I let you win, but this is bringing a life into this world, Trick."

"Brendon, can we please do this later and not on Pete's birthday?"

"No, no, I wanna do this."

"Look, you don't want them, I got it. I get the message loud and clear, okay? I've learned not to ask for them," he says, fixing his hair.

Brendon looks at him before looking down, "well...good. So, now, wait a minute. Does this mean Dallon is going to be coming to Christmas too?"

"Probably," he sighs.

"Great," he says sarcastically, "well? What do you want this year?"

"Kids," he says.

"Trick," Brendon starts.

"But don't worry," he tells him, a plastic smile on his face, "I know not to ask you for them. I'll just ask Dallon since he'll give me whatever I want, right?"

"Patrick!"

"I'm sick of this fucking conversation," he says, opening the bathroom door, "hurry up and get ready. We can't cut the cake without everyone."

He leaves and Brendon's stuck there, with a bit of a headache. He throws the comb at the sink and rests his palms on the counter letting out a breath before shaking his head. He looks at himself and picks up the comb, seeing spit and toothpaste on it. He groans and washes it off before looking under the sink for a hand towel. That's when he spots it in the little trash bin under the sink. A opened box with the words _Digital Pregnancy Test_ on the front. His heart raced in his chest as he looked at it, the other words from the box spinning in his mind _Clear Fast Results, Over 99% Accurate, Most Recommended Brand by Doctors!_

Brendon’s whole body was shaking as he took it out from under the cabinet. _Their cabinet._ It made him feel like throwing up when he read the clear digital letters staring back at him on both tests.

_Pregnant._

They hadn’t had sex in months, not with all the fighting they’d been doing. Not with all the arguments about babies and marriage they’d been having. Patrick had shut down any suggestion of sex after their first argument. After that he put pillows between them, anything to keep Brendon from touching him and tempting into giving in. He decided the next time they had sex it was going to be in an attempt to conceive. But now Brendon had the stick in his hands, he remembers Patrick saying that it took about two weeks after conception before a pregnancy test could even tell if an omega was pregnant. There was no sex, touching, hell, there was barely any kissing aside from small pecks when he got home or left. He squeezes the tests tight in his hand before pocketing them.

He leaves the bathroom, watching Patrick greet everyone who walked in. Gerard smiles and looks to him, "where's Dallon? I thought he'd be there by now. He's never late to anything _you_ plan."

He lets out a laugh and shakes his head, "I asked him to pick me up a few things. He should be here any minute."

"Yeah," he asks, raising a brow with a smirk, "you excited to see him? I know he's excited to see you."

"Can we not do this right now? Brendon's around here somewhere," he tells him, "I'd rather not get into a fight about _that_ again."

"You two still fighting," Pete asks, walking up to him.

"Oh," Gerard says, "there you are, happy birthday!"

"Thanks," he says before turning to his brother, "so are you and Brendon still fighting, Trick?"

"Yeah, he keeps saying he doesn't want kids and I always have so we're just kind of avoiding the topic as much as possible, as well as others."

"You know," Pete starts, " _Dallon_ wants kids."

"You too," he asks with a laugh, "god, you're both terrible at being there to listen and not give input."

"I didn't say anything," Gerard insists, "I just meant Dallon would be happy to see you. I didn't say trade up!"

"Hey guys, what's up," Dallon says walking in, "I got the stuff in my car for you."

"You're the best," he says.

"Nah," he smiles and he wraps his arms around Patrick, "man, I feel like you've gotten smaller since the last time I've seen you."

"No, you're just extremely tall," he points out.

"I've missed you," he says, pulling away, hands lingering a little longer on Patrick's arms.

"I've missed you too," he says.

They're quiet for a minute and Patrick clears his throat, "I'm going to go tell Mikey really quick that everything's here. Get yourself a drink and some food, make yourself at home."

Gerard smiles, "make ourselves at-"

"That doesn't mean fuck in our house," Patrick saying pointing a finger in his face.

"Fine," Gerard sighs, "we wont have sex."

"Or anything else," Patrick asks, narrowing his eyes.

"Or do anything else," he says, "we only did that like five times."

He nods and goes to walk off, barely hearing Gerard add "As far as you know." Patrick tried not to think about it as he found Mikey. Brendon went over to the kitchen, sticks in his pocket as he gets himself a drink. Mikey nodded at whatever the omega said and patted his shoulder. Patrick turns to open a bag of chips when he turns back to him, "oh, you should get an alpha to go with you. It's a little dark and you'll need someone strong to help you."

"It's just at the car and it shouldn't weight _that_ much. I'll be fine."

"No," Patrick says, before raising his voice to get Dallon's attention, "Dal?"

_Dal_ , Brendon thinks, raising his brows. _Since when had Patrick started calling him that?_ He's quick to rush over, "yeah, Trick, what's up?"

"Mikey needs the stuff out of the car, can you go with him and get it?"

"Sure," he nods.

"Thank you," he says, "I really appreciate it."

The two head downstairs and Brendon starts up a few conversations here and there, watching as Patrick laughed and smiled with other people. He looked at the glass of wine in Patrick's hands, he hadn't sipped from yet and mostly just twirled it between his fingers. Brendon's nails dug into the skin of his palms as he watched everyone else drink. Patrick set his glass down and Josh walked over to him, "this is a great party, and the cake looks really good. Where did you get it?"

"Dallon got it actually, he helped me pick out most of the food, he's really good at things like that."

"Really? I didn't know," he says, "well, I'm glad you two are friends again. He definitely seems a lot happier being here this time."

"Yeah, it was tense the last time he was here," he nods, "but everything's fine now. And he and I are close again."

"That's great," Pete says, "I like him. He's a good alpha."

"Pete," Patrick warns.

"I just mean he's a really good guy," he smiles, squeezing his shoulder, "he'd stand by you no matter what. He's a very loyal alpha and I'm glad you have him as a friend."

Patrick doesn't say anything to that and Brendon's blood is boiling. Patrick grabs a water and Brendon listens to everything all at once, the talking, the music, the name _Dallon_ being said over and over, people asking Patrick about him, about their fights and it all started to be too much. He grips the tests in his pocket hard the curve and design being printed on the inside of his palm the longer he held onto it. He stared at the cake Dallon had got and he can't stop looking at it and looking to Patrick and squeezing the sticks in his hand. He looks to the door wanting to punch Dallon the second he walked in. His eyes flick to Patrick. The Cake. His hands squeeze the test so hard he thinks the material might break in his hands. The door. The cake. Patrick. The tests. The door. The cake. Patrick The te-

A hand on his shoulder snaps him out of it as Josh speaks softly, "Brendon, are you okay?"

“Patrick’s pregnant,” he announces.

The talking stops and Patrick goes wide eyed and looks at him in disbelief. Josh practically beams at him and covers his mouth, "oh, congratulations!" 

“Found these under the sink, open and taken,” he says slapping them on the table, eyes looking at Patrick. They brim with tears as Patrick stands there looking at him as if he doesn't know what to say to that, "why is there a pregnancy test in the trash, huh? Tell me that."

Patrick looks to Pete and then to Brendon before shaking his head.

“Can’t be mine," Brendon says for him, "we haven’t slept together in months. So whose is it, Trick?”

“Brendon,” he said gently.

“Don't say my name like that. That tone where you say _'Brendon, calm down.'_ Okay? I’ll calm down when you tell me whose fucking baby it is,” he says, “I mean, I know we were arguing a bit, Trick, but I didn’t think you’d run off and fuck some other alpha.”

Patrick looks at him, stunned and Brendon clenches his fist and takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly, “everyone else is thinking it so I guess it's time for me to ask, right? Is it Dallon's?”

“How can you even ask me that,” he says.

“I can’t do this right now, Trick, okay? Not anymore, not today, not with something like this. So you tell me right now,” he says, shaking.

“Hey, what’d I miss,” Mikey says, a bag of bows in hand, “why’s everyone so quiet? What's wrong?”

“Brendon found a pregnancy test in the bathroom and found out Patrick cheated on him and is pregnant with someone else’s baby,” Tyler says, taking some of the chips from the bowl Gerard’s holding. Frank turns to them, “this is so much better than that Days of our Lives shit you guys make me watch.”

“Is it Dallon’s,” Brendon asks again.

“No,” he says.

“Patrick I swear to god if you’re lying I’ll never forgive you. It wasn't--the baby was supposed to be ours! Not his, mine! Mine and--and if it’s his I don't-” he pauses, “fuck I can’t fucking do this right now.”

“It’s not Dallon’s,” he practically shouts as Dallon walks in.

“What’s not mine,” Dallon asks.

“There you are, you son of a bitch,” Brendon starts towards him.

Tyler and Frank are quick to hold onto him and keep him back from Dallon. He struggles in their arms, fighting to get towards them.

“Brendon it’s not his,” Patrick shouts.

“Really,” Mikey says, “it’s not his.”

“Then whose is it,” Brendon asks louder, "okay? Whose baby is it? I want to know and I want to know right now!"

“It’s Pete’s,” Patrick yells, gesturing towards the man trying to balance the tip of another party hat on top of his own.

Pete goes wide eyed and turns to Patrick and Brendon’s shoulders drop as his eyebrows come together in disgust, “you fucked your brother?”

“No, you fucking idiot,” Mikey cuts in, “it’s mine. _I’m pregnant._ The tests you found in the bathroom belong to me.”

Patrick gestures to Mikey and the wrapping paper Dallon's holding, “I was going to let him open everyone else’s gift first while Mikey wrapped it, but _someone_ ruined the surprise.”

Brendon’s jaw dropped and shoulders relaxed as he looks to Patrick, “so you’re not-”

“No,” he says, folding his arms across his chest, “I’m not cheating on you, I’m not pregnant, and it’s not Dallon’s.”

Brendon lets out a small awkward laugh, “oh thank god.”

He picks up the tests and gingerly places them in Pete’s hand, “um, really sorry for the whole big misunderstanding. I, uh, I believe these are yours.”

He stares wide eyed at the sticks now in his hands before looking up at Mikey, “Happy birthday, Pete.”

“You mean you’re--I’m-”

“Gonna be a dad,” he smiles.

He puts the box on the table and reaches out holding onto Mikey’s stomach, “oh shit, my baby--our baby is in there?”

Mikey’s hands rest on top of his with a smile, “yep. And from the way it feels I think it’s going to be an alpha.”

“An alpha,” he smiles, “just like his Daddy.”

Frank makes a face, “people over the age of ten shouldn’t say Daddy.”

“Well,” Gerard says, “you didn’t mind me saying it last night.”

“God,” Mikey says, “one day! Can we just have one day where you two don’t act like yourselves?”

“Sure,” Frank says, “but it wouldn’t be much of a party.”

Patrick grabs Brendon’s arm, “can I talk to you, alone?”

Brendon nods and lets himself get pulled out onto the balcony. Once they’re alone Patrick’s crossing his arms over his chest, “what is wrong with you?”

“I don’t know why I reacted like that,” he says, “I just--we haven’t done anything in months and then the test shows up and it’s positive and I just snapped. I thought-”

“You thought what? That you'd start some shit on my brother’s birthday? Not confront me privately after the party or something? Drag _Dallon_ into this?”

“Oh, like you don’t look at him?”

“I don’t,” he shouts, “you’re my boyfriend, you’re the one I’m with, you’re the one I made a commitment to! You really think I’d cheat on you to get pregnant? If I wanted to leave Brendon, believe me, I would have left by now!”

“I thought you were getting back at me, like a _‘You wont give me what I want, so I’ll just get it from someone else’_ kind of thing.”

“Yeah," he sighs, "I want a baby. I do, but there’s a reason I’ve been staying with you even though you tell me you don’t want one.”

“What reason’s that?”

“Because I love you. When I have a baby, if we have one, I want one _with you._ If I wanted Dallon’s baby don’t you think I would have left you by now?”

“I guess.”

“You guess,” he asks, a small smile playing on his lips.

“I don’t blame you if you left now. I was such an asshole in there. I’m sorry,” he says.

“You were just pissed,” he says, “if I thought you were cheating on me with Ryan or something I’d get like that too, probably worse if I’m honest. If I ever find out you got Ryan pregnant after you vehemently declared you didn’t want kids I’d be pissed, more than you were in there if I’m honest. I’d probably clock you and never want to see you again.”

“I’m not cheating on you,” he says, “and I’m really sorry for even _thinking_ you’d cheat on me. I know you, I know you wouldn’t--I trust you!”

“I trust you too,” he says, moving closer and dropping his arms, “it’s why I want kids with you so much. You’re one of the only alphas I’ve ever trusted with me.”

“About that,” he says.

“What?”

“When I thought you were pregnant with Dallon’s baby I was so angry.”

“I know.”

“Not as much at you or him, I was pissed at myself and thinking if I had just given you what you wanted we wouldn't even be in this mess. And when I thought it was his I kept thinking how badly I wanted it to be mine. It made me sick thinking you were pregnant with someone else’s kid, I couldn’t even look at you without thinking you were going to leave me to be with him, that you were done with me. I thought I was losing you.”

“You could never lose me,” he says, “you’re my alpha. Kids or no kids I’m sticking by you.”

“You’d stay if I never wanted kids with you?”

“Yeah. I mean, I’d be pissed for a while, a _long_ while,” he says, “but I’ve got a nephew on the way, _we’ve_ got a nephew on the way. And I guess if we don’t have kids of our own we can spoil the hell out of theirs.”

“I want kids,” he finally says.

And Patrick looked up at him chuckles, “no you don’t. You’ve _never_ wanted them, you’re just saying that now because you’re getting territorial.”

“I’m serious,” he says.

Patrick tears up a little and lowers his voice, “don't say that. If you’re fucking with me and change your mind tomorrow I will never forgive you.”

“I mean it,” he nods, “I saw the look on Pete’s face, on Mikey’s face. The thought of some alpha’s baby besides mine being in you makes me feel sick. But I think if it's our baby then that's good. If it's our baby then I think I want that. I think I'm ready.”

“You are?”

He nods, “yeah. I mean, I'm a little terrified and scared but a bigger part of me is excited for it to maybe happen one day. So, yeah, I think I’m ready.”

"We don't have to start trying right away, we can take our time with it. There's no big rush for now. But it makes me really happy hearing you want kids."

"I do, but only if they're ours. And I know there's no rush to try, but you know the trying part is my favorite part."

“Well,” he laughs, “if we fake being mad at each other long enough Mikey will take the party to his house and then you can I can have the bedroom all to ourselves. Or the couch, or the bathroom, maybe even the floor if you think you can’t make it to the bedroom. We can _'try'_ all night.”

“I might fuck you against the window right there,” he says, “put on a show for everyone.”

“Could sneak in our bedroom right there, window’s cracked. Could pull it open, sneak in and try to be quiet.”

“I don’t want you quiet,” Brendon says, “not this time. I want you loud. I've been saving up all this energy and I'm dying to get rough with you.”

“Yeah, you gonna mark me up? So everyone knows who I belong to?”

He nods, “gonna put them everywhere. No alpha will even think of coming near you.”

“You can't tell right now, but I’m about three seconds from my underwear being completely soaked.”

“Take them off,” he says.

“Right here?”

He nods, “right here, right on the balcony."

Patrick pulls them down from under his dress and lets them drop around his ankles before stepping out of them. Brendon's arm goes around his waist and he pushes him up against the wall, sliding a hand between his thighs, fingers getting wet the second he touches his hole as his mouth moves to his neck. 

"Holy shit," Brendon smiles. 

"It's been a while since you touched me there," he tells him, "can't help it if I'm eager." 

"I would have ate you out or fingered you if you'd told me you really needed it."

His fingers push in him and Patrick opens his mouth letting out a gasp. Brendon's clothed dick rubs against his hip. Patrick's hand undoes his jeans and the other one gathers slick from the inside of his thighs to wet it before wrapping it around his cock. The head was drooling with pre-cum and Patrick's mouth began to water as he jerked him off, "Brendon."

"I know," he says, "I can barely take it either." 

"I need it," he breathes, "it's been months, okay? I _need_ it." 

"Let me open the window, get you in bed."

He shakes his head and pushes Brendon's pants down, "no, do it here."

Brendon complies and picks him up, pushing the dress up to Patrick's waist as Patrick wraps his legs around his hips. He reaches between them, moving his dick to Patrick's ass, the slick coating it more as it rubbed between his cheeks. Patrick smiles when he kisses Brendon and when the cock is shoved in him Patrick bites Brendon's lower lip gently, tugging at it before letting go. His eyes close and Brendon's mouth goes back to his neck as his hips pull back and move forward hard.

"Ah!" 

"Shh," Brendon smiles, "gotta be quiet." 

He nods and tries to bite his tongue, stay quiet as best as he can, "Brendon, kiss me."

He kisses him hard, hips pulling back and thrusting again and again. Patrick's hands going from holding onto his shoulders to being locked in his hair. He opens his mouth to moan and Brendon licks up his neck, biting every so often.

"Brendon!" 

"I love it when you say my name like that." 

"Brendon," he smiles, breathing it out when his cock hits the right place inside him. 

The music was loud again, and when the slide door opened slowly, Brendon grabbed it hard and pulled it shut, "give us a minute!" 

"Go faster," he says, "I'm already so close we can finish quick and get back, just go fast, okay?" 

He chuckles, "been a while since we've had a quickie." 

He smiles, "it wont be the last time, either." 

"Love you," he says against his neck, speeding up. 

"Ah! I love you too, Brendon! Now give it to me."

He nods and thrusts harder and faster, Patrick gripping his hair tight and trying not to be too loud. Brendon bites his skin and sucks marks into his skin where they used to be before they stopped having sex. 

"Gonna have these on your neck at the party." 

"Want Dallon to see them," Patrick asks. 

"Don't say his name," he growls. 

"Or what," he asks, "you gonna punish me?" 

"Fuck," he moans, "later, later. Not right now, just--fuck! Just drag your nails down my back and call me your alpha." 

Patrick smiles, his nails going to his back, digging in through the fabric, "are you my alpha?" 

He moans against his neck, "yes." 

"Doesn't seem like it," he says, "looks like you're going to have to prove it to me. Looks like you're going to have to mark me up and scent me all over. You're going to have to show all the other alphas who I belong to." 

"You belong to me," he says, thrusting hard against the spot inside him. 

"Alpha!" 

"Say it again," he commands.

"Ah! Oh, alpha!" 

"Such a good omega," he tells him, "you're so good for your alpha, aren't you?" 

He nods, violently, "cum in me. Fill me up, alpha, show me I'm yours." 

He hits his prostate over and over and Brendon reaches for his cock, making him whine. He kisses him hard to keep him quiet and Patrick stops digging his nails in and holds onto him instead, "mph! Mmph! Mmm!" 

Patrick's hole clenches around him and his cum spills in Brendon's palm. Once he stops he's whimpering and Brendon pushes his fingers in Patrick's mouth and fucks into him while licking the cum off his hand, "suck on my fingers, baby. Do it for me. Wanna fuck you while you suck on your alpha's fingers."

He nods and Brendon's getting close. 

"You like the taste of your own slick, baby?"

He hums and Brendon smiles. 

"Suck them," he says, "get it off while I use your hole." 

Brendon holds onto him and thrusts his hips up faster while Patrick uses both hands to hold onto his wrist while he whimpers and moans around his fingers. He pulls them out slow moaning, "Daddy!" 

And Brendon shoves them back in, pushing down on his tongue while his hips are pressed against Patrick's. He cums hard, spilling hot inside Patrick. The omega's wide eyed as his lips are wrapped around three fingers. He blinks slowly and when Brendon removes them he's leaning in, pressing his forehead to Patrick's, "fuck, you still know just what to say to make me cum."

"So do you," Patrick says, kissing him, "I like when you talk like that. Maybe after the party you can talk to me like that again. We can do it longer though, rougher."

He nods and Brendon moves to the window opening it and carrying Patrick in and into their bathroom, "let me clean you up first." 

Patrick rubs his cheek against his, scenting him, "no, I can do it. You just get back quickly."

"Alright, I'll get back to the party, tell everyone you want a few minutes alone."

He nods and watches Brendon wipe himself off and adjust his pants and shirt. He looks in the mirror and fixes his hair while Patrick wipes the cum from between his thighs. Brendon walks over and kisses him going to walk off. 

"Wait," Patrick says. 

"I know," he smiles, "I love you too, babe." 

"I was going to say get my panties off the balcony," Patrick grins, pulling him down for a longer kiss. Brendon smiles, "oh yeah, sure. Let me just go get those for you."

"But I do love you too," he pokes his nose, deepening his voice like Brendon's, " _babe._ " 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
